Itachi the wrath of Heaven and Hell
by BlueUchiha22
Summary: Upon death Itachi is confronted by Kami and Hades and is made their 'Wrath; to do the jobs that they themselves cannot get to in the mangaverse can Itachi stay within the favor of these godly beings while maintaining peace in the mangaverse follow Itachi through this new great adventure (Manga Worlds)


**First story ever so please do slash but be honest also sorry i will write longer i just been busy and whatnot so yeah enjoy and don't be to brutally honest**

Itachi Uchiha a name that brings fear into the heart of the ignorant. A hero who chose to be a villain kill his entire family for people he might have never really knew. And sacrificed his life at the hand of his brother giving him the best gift he could offer: his eyes. Though now Itachi was confused as to why he was in this room that would look like to us nothing more than a simple interrogation room with a small dim light that hung over what seemed to be a beat up and very worn out table

_ Might this be the afterlife_ Itachi thought as the door opened and two men walked in and took a seat in fromt of our hero. The first man was very handsome, his hair was a jet black nicely kept endless wave reaching to his shoulders, encasing in the middle his stern face trimmed with his strong jaw. His eyes were pure black like the darkest night and they seemed to pierce into Itachi's very soul never letting up. The last thing Itachi noticed about this gentlemen was his attire he wore a pure white suit with a black vest and tie. The other man who walked seemed to be this man's oppostie his hair was messy and unkempt falling onto his back and thought their facial features were the same, but his eyes were different they were a remarkable pure white. Also his attire rivaled that of the other gentlemen in a pure black suit with a white vest and suit.

"Hello, I am Kami." the one with the white suit said while holding what seemed to be a file on Itachi Uchiha "And this is my Associate, Hades." the darker being just nodded a greeting toward Itachi.

"Well, Mr. Uchiha I am sure you have a lot of questions and I am going to try to answer them all. Yes you are dead. You are in a realm me and Hades created to determine the paths of the dearly departed. Yes this is a file on you it contains deeds, sins, transgressions, everything you have ever done said or accomplished is on this file. Now before you begin do you have anything to say or try to compensate what you think may be reviewed in the file?"

"No," Itachi said calmly.

"Wow, usually this is where they panic saying 'I didnt do it I didnt do it!' " Hades said surprised.

"Very well Itachi," flipping through the pages Kami's dark eyes turned to face Itachi's "It seems you have a lot of blood on those hands Itachi." Being nosy Hades peeked on the file seeing Itachi's wetwork his white eyes enlarged in surprise as to how many sould Itachi had sent their way

"But I see here that you killed your clan to prevent a Coup 'D etat against the Hidden Leaf Village in which you served." Kami said looking at Itachi.

"Yes," Itachi let out as this is a subject that he didn't like bringing this up.

"i see, also here it says you joined a criminal organization."

"To keep tabs on them was the second part of my mission from the Leaf." Itachi replied.

"Kami...?" Hades looked at his partner with a smile.

"Yes? Hades."

"It seems the 'wrong' this man did is all very justifiable, leaving this man with out fault."

"Yes to the Land of Eternal Light then."

"No, Kami," Hades said as Itachi looked carefully at these two as they worked out his eternal fate.

After whispering in each others ear Kami faced those dark eyes back to Itachi. " Since we started the realms of the Afterlife we have had a... What is a good word for this Hades?"

"Our ever faithful servant the of Heaven and Hell." Hades said with a smirk. Itachi already didn't like this he just wanted to rest but after quickly analyzing the situation can he really say no the two godly beings who sat infront of them.

"What does being a servant of Heaven and Hell entail." Itachi asked.

"To make it simple Itachi," Kami started. " There are many worlds that need us to regulate or fix their problems and save their worlds so on and so forth, although we are Gods we can't be everywhere at once so we use "Servants" like you to do the jobs that Hades and I cannot get to."

Now Itachi had agreed to their offer and they have restored him to his former glory while ridding him of the disease that plague him, all in return for Itachi's service to help bring peace to the universe. At this moment Itachi sat in his quarters awaiting his call to duty thinking of Sasuke and the life that he left behind, and wheather or not he was right to entrust Shisui's eye to someone like Naruto. While his mind wandered A slave came to retrieve and bring him to Kami.

"Itachi, this world is on the verge of catastrophe and is in need of a hero." As Kami reached down and gave Itachi the mission portfolio

" This place is Earthland and a number of dragons have been unleashed and those beasts have the potential to destroy that entire world, you must stop this Itachi if one world falls to the darkness or is destroyed the balance of the universe will be thrown for a loop."

"I understand." Itachi said and with that he went to the 'gate' the means of the transportation for people who are in the same work as Itachi. Readying himself he hit the ready button and was off to save this Earthland


End file.
